prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Prepaid SIM with data
Here's what this wiki is about: This wiki collects information about prepaid mobile phone plans from all over the world. Not just any plans though, they must include decent data rates, perfect for iPhone, iPad and Android smart phone travellers, as well as mifi users. Pay as you go providers with data by country (A-Z) * All countries * Australia * Argentina * Austria * Belgium * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Brazil * Bulgaria * Cambodia * Canada * Colombia * Croatia Hrvatska * Chile * China * Cyprus * Czech Republic * Denmark * Estonia * Ecuador * El Salvador * Finland * France * Germany * Greece * Guernsey * Hong Kong * Iceland * India * Indonesia * Ireland (Republic of) * Iran * Iraq * Israel * Italy * Japan * Jordan * Kyrgyzstan * Latvia * Liberia * Lithuania * Luxembourg * Malawi * Malaysia * Malta * Mexico * Moldova * Namibia * Nicaragua * The Netherlands * New Zealand * Norway * Pakistan * Peru * Philippines * Poland * Portugal * Qatar * Romania * Russia * Rwanda * Senegal * Singapore * South Africa * Spain * Sri Lanka * Sweden * Slovenia * Slovakia * Switzerland * Syria * Taiwan * Tanzania * Thailand * Turkey * Uganda * UK * USA * Vietnam ---- Prepaid Prepaid, also known as Pay as you go allows a customer to get mobile access without signing up for a long term plan. This makes it perfect for a person who is only visiting a country for a short time. To complicate matters a bit, the popularity of phones such as the iPhone has led to another requirement on the prepaid plans: data. In order to be able to use the phones as intended, with internet access, you need to get a plan with decent data rates. More information SIM card When you purchase a prepaid plan you are given a SIM card to be inserted into your phone. Commonly in the mini size, but with the introduction of the iPad and iPhone 4 some providers also stock micro SIM's. It's possible to cut a mini SIM into a micro SIM, and there are special punches available from cutmysim.com or eBay (search for sim cutter). More information SIM lock It is not uncommon that a phone purchased together with a plan is SIM locked to that particular provider. This means that when you go abroad and try to use a foreign SIM card it will not work. We will not provide information on how to unlock your phone in this wiki, there are other resources out there that already tell you how. Data bolt-ons Bolt-ons, boosters and features are all the same name for when you pay a fixed sum for an extra feature on top of your prepaid plan. It is commonly how you get decent data rates. You pay a fixed sum for a certain number of megabytes, once they expire you pay the normal, usually quite high, rates. Roaming Roaming is when you keep using your plan from your country of origin abroad. It is usually VERY expensive to do so, cases where users come home to a bill that eat up a month's salary or more is not uncommon. The cure is to use a local prepaid SIM card instead. Can't find a good data rate? Some destinations have exorbitant prepaid data rates. So, you might end up relying on WiFi hotspots but still want a local number for making and receiving voice calls. PrePaidGSM lists prepaid sims for almost every country in the World. What network settings do I need to enter? Unfortunately, sometimes it won't be enough to simply put the SIM card in your device and expect it to work: it needs to log in to the network. You will need three pieces of information: APN , user name and password. You can find a helpful list of this information here . Contributing to the wiki A couple of simple guidelines to editing the wiki. Category:Guernsey Category:Pay As You Go SIM Pack Category:ukrajina Category:Browse Category:mobile